Law and Order SVU and CI
by joelmaddenfan0o7
Summary: this is about both the squads....and its about a killer, killing random people...and some secets are uncovered....


As the man walked in, he looked around and saw the woman who took his family away. He walked closer and then took a gun out.  
"Alright everyone! This is about something that happened!" he pointed the gun the people at the counter. "Step away from the desks!" Everyone stepped away and then started to walk over to the other side of the store.  
The woman who took the man's family away looked at him and gasped.  
"Oh my god!" she cried. "What are you doing?!"  
"You took my family away!"  
"But I had too! You were a danger to them!"  
"But I would never do something to hurt them! I loved them!"  
"Please! Just put the gun away and we'll talk about it!"  
"No!" he started to shoot and then ran out of the store. He had a mask on, so no one would know who he was.  
  
"Oh my god!" Detective Alexandra Eames cried. She and her partner Detective Robert Goren had arrived at a scene in a store. There were dead bodies everywhere.  
"Huh, that's odd," Goren looked at each body carefully. He started to poke the eyes.  
"Oh god!" Eames looked away. "I'm going to see if they have any cameras here." she left. "Can you tell me if you guys have cameras?" she asked the manager.  
"Yes we do." he led Eames to the back.  
"Can I see the tapes that were taken that day?"  
"Sure," he looked at the tapes.  
"Wait can you stop?" Eames looked at the screen. "It looks like he took someone with him. Thanks." She left and found her partner still poking eyeballs. "When are you going to stop doing that?"  
He looked up. "I'm done now. What did you find?"  
"That the perp took an innocent person with him." Eames told him.  
Goren looked at her. "Where is it?"  
Eames pointed and he went into the room. Eames looked at the bodies.  
"I can't believe this," she said to herself. Goren came back.  
"I know that woman that he took."  
"What?"  
"Before I was your partner I was assigned a case and we caught him, but he lost his family. I think it could be the same guy."  
"But your not sure? What's the woman's name?"  
"No I'm not sure. Her name was Nicole White."  
"Well we better get going." Eames left the scene followed by Goren. They arrived at the station where their captain James Deakins was waiting.  
"What do we have so far?" James asked.  
"A lot of dead bodies, the perp however, took one of the victims. She might still be alive." Eames told him.  
"How do you know it's a her?"  
"We got videos of the whole thing." Goren sat down.  
"You got videos of the whole thing?" Deakins asked.  
They nodded.  
"Why don't you just use them to tell you who did this."  
"We would, but the guy's face is covered with a mask." Eames told the captain.  
"If he had a mask on that means he was planning this for a very long time." Deakins looked at Goren who was flipping through papers.  
"If I can get a family member to see if they know who might have done this, we would be able to catch him." Goren closed the book.  
"You really think so?" the captain asked.  
"It's worth a shot." Goren nodded.  
"Alright, but be very careful okay? This people are mean."  
Goren just looked at him.  
"Just go," Deakins sat down and the detectives left. Goren drove the car and saw the person he was looking for.  
He opened the door and the guy looked at the car.  
  
"Let's go for a ride." Goren said. The guy looked at him. "Come on." Goren nodded.  
The man got in and the door shut.  
"Let's talk." Goren turned to face the man.  
"About what?"  
"The woman who took your father away."  
"Why do you want to know about my dad?"  
"Because well everyone knows the case. Stop here." he told his partner. Eames parked the car and they got out.  
"So that doesn't mean I have to tell you about my father."  
"Oh come on Andy! You know what I'm trying to say!" Goren cried. Eames looked at Andy who looked terrified.  
"Goren!" Eames said. Goren stopped what he was doing. Eames turned to Andy. "Look we might think that your dad has taken this woman hostage."  
"That's impossible." Andy said.  
"How so?" Goren asked.  
"My dad can't get out of a wheelchair." Andy told them.  
Eames and Goren looked at each other.  
"Since when?" Eames asked.  
"My dad went outside and these women attacked him about 5 years ago. He hasn't be able to leave the house. I mean he can, but he doesn't like too because people would look at him," Andy said. "My mom and I have to take care of him. We go out to the store, we make him dinner, we help him do everything."  
"I'm really sorry," Goren said.  
"Sure you are. May I go now?"  
"Yeah go ahead," Eames nodded. Andy left and Eames looked at her partner. "You alright?"  
"Yeah," Goren said. They got back in the car and drove back to the station. Their captain was talking to someone that Eames and Goren haven't seen before. They went into the room.  
"Is everything alright?" Eames asked.  
"No in fact. They found the woman." Deakins said.  
"And?" Goren asked.  
"She was found, but she was raped. These are Detectives Elliot Stabler and his partner Olivia Benson. They are going to help you with this case." their captain told them.  
"Nice to meet you." Eames shook their hands.  
"So, what's going on?" Elliot asked.  
"We really don't know anything about the guy who killed his hostage," Goren said.  
"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.  
"Yeah, we went to see a family member of who I thought it was, but it wasn't him."  
Elliot and Olivia just looked at him.  
"I mean the father of the guy that I saw. See the woman that you found helped put a man away and he got out of prison but he's in a wheelchair." Goren explained.  
"Oh that makes more sense." Elliot nodded.  
"We are going to be working with Elliot and Olivia and other detectives of The Special Victims Unit." Deakins said. "If you get any new information you can give it to them. They are going to be working here."  
"Okay," Goren nodded. At that moment two other detectives came in.  
"This is Detectives John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutoula." Elliot said. "But everyone calls him Fin."  
"Nice to meet you." Goren and Eames shook their hands.  
"So what do you have?" Fin asked.  
"Nothing," Goren answered.  
Olivia's cell phone rang.  
"Benson?"  
"We are going to have to go back to the scene and see what we can find." Goren told them. Olivia hung up the phone.  
"That was Warner. She wants us for something." Olivia told Elliot.  
"We'll be back soon." Elliot told them. They left the department and went to the medical examiners office.  
"What do you got?" Olivia asked.  
"This woman was raped, but with something that I haven't ever seen before." Warner told them.  
"What was she raped with?" Elliot asked. Warner went somewhere and then came back and held it up.  
"What is that?" Olivia asked.  
"No one really knows what it is." Warner answered. "We are still trying to figure that part out."  
"Okay what else do you have?"  
"Before she died, she was beaten so badly that I at first didn't recognize her."  
"Did you know her?" Olivia asked.  
Warner nodded. "We hung out a few times and talked about some cases we had."  
"Wow," Elliot said. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"What do you think did this to her?"  
"A number of things," Warner came back with a hammer, knife, stapler.  
  
"All those things?" Olivia asked. Warner nodded.

"I'll call you if I get anything else."  
"Thanks,"  
The two officers left. While they were going back to the station, Elliot's cell phone rang.  
"Hello? Okay, I wouldn't be able to make it. Just send the files over to the station. Okay, bye." Elliot hung up. Olivia looked at her partner.  
"What's going on?"  
"We're getting divorced." Elliot said, as they drove to the station.  
"What?" Olivia pulled up to the station  
"Well as soon as midnight, we will be." Elliot told her as they got out and went inside.  
"You didn't tell me? Why not?"  
"I was worried that it might bother you."  
"Your damn right it would bother me! You're my partner, if something is bothering you, you should talk to me. How did this happen?" Olivia asked, sitting down at her desk. Fin and Munch came in.  
"What's going on?" Fin asked.  
"Nothing, what do you have on the case?" Elliot asked.  
"They gave us this," Munch handed him a folder. Olivia got up and looked over her partner's shoulder.  
"Are you kidding me? This isn't important," Olivia told Fin and Munch.  
"Well Goren is a very good detective. We are going to have to trust him," Fin shrugged. Their captain Don Cragen came in.  
"Follow me into my office," he told his detectives. Everyone followed him into the office and Cragen closed the door.  
"What's going on?" Munch asked.  
"Nicole White was a officer that was undercover." Cragen told them.  
"Well that means we're going to have to go about this more carefully," Olivia said.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Casey,"  
Don opened the door.  
"What's going on?" Casey the A.D.A asked.  
"A woman that was found raped and beaten to death turned out to be an undercover cop." Elliot told her.  
"You mean Nicole White?" Casey asked.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"I know, someone at the Major Case Squad told me." Casey said.  
"You know them?" Fin asked.  
"I use to work there," Casey told him. "They are very good at this stuff."  
"What do you mean you use to work there?" Munch asked.  
"I was a detective there. Goren was my partner, but then I decided I couldn't do it, so I became a lawyer."  
"Okay people enough. We need to do this case very carefully. If anyone finds out, we are in deep shit. Okay?" Don asked.  
His detectives nodded. Don turned to Olivia and Elliot.  
"Go to Warner and see if she got anything new. Fin, Munch go to Goren and Eames and see what you guys can find out about this woman. Casey, you are coming with me."  
Everyone parted. Elliot and Olivia went to Warner's officer.  
"I was about to call you," Warner said, as she put a liver in to a bucket.  
"Oh wow, did we come at a bad time?" Olivia asked.  
"No, this is your victim," Warner said, turning to them.  
"What?" Elliot asked walking over to her.  
"I felt around before cutting her open because I felt something was wrong and there is." Warner waved them over. Olivia and Elliot walked over to the body.  
"What?" Olivia asked.  
"She's missing liver, and she's missing her kidney,"  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.  
  
At the Major Case Squad room, Fin and Munch went over to Eames and Goren.  
"Do you guys have anything?" Munch asked, sitting down.  
"Nothing expect the fact that we are in deep shit if anyone finds out if she was an undercover cop." Eames told them.  
Fin's cell phone rang. "Fin."  
Munch took a folder and looked at it.  
"Okay thanks, bye." Fin hung up. "That was Elliot and Olivia. They got something."  
Goren and Eames looked up.  
"Are you coming?" Munch asked them.  
"Yeah, but do you wants us to come?"  
"You are helping us with this case, I think that our captains will like it." Munch told them.  
"Okay," Eames grabbed her coat and followed her partner and Fin and Munch.  
"We'll take our car. How about we meet you there?" Fin asked, before getting into the car.  
"That would be good." Goren nodded. Fin and Munch got in the car and waited until Eames and Goren got into theirs.  
"Okay, what did Elliot tell you?" Munch asked.  
"Nothing, he just told me to get to Warner's office." Fin answered, making a sharp turn.  
"Now are you sure?"  
Fin looked at his partner. "Don't worry Munch, you would have been the first person I would have told if Elliot told me anything."  
"Glad we made that clear,"  
They arrived at the office.  
"Ready to be disgusted?" Munch asked Eames.  
"I've been to worse." Eames told him.  
"Okay," Munch nodded. They entered the office and saw Elliot and Olivia standing there.  
"Hey," Fin said. "What do you got?"  
Elliot and Olivia just looked up.  
"Oh wow this looks bad." Munch said. They walked over to where Elliot and Olivia were, and gasped.  
"Oh my god! What did you do?!" Eames asked looked at Warner.  
"I didn't do this if that is what your wondering," Warner looked up.  
"You didn't? Then who did?" Goren asked.  
"That is a good question," Warner said, taking off her gloves. "The person you are looking for is a person who knows what he is doing. This woman suffered a long time before he actually took out her liver and kidney,"  
"Her liver and kidney were taken out?" Eames asked. She turned to Munch. "Yeah I haven't seen worse until today."  
Munch just smiled. "Well we see this everyday."  
Elliot and Olivia looked at them at last.  
"Are you guys okay?" Fin asked.  
"Uh yeah, fine," Olivia shook her head.  
"So how long have you guys been standing there?" Munch asked.  
"A very long time. I was looking to see if anything else is missing and they just kept staring and staring. I was kinda freaked out." Warner told him.  
"That long huh?"  
Warner nodded.  
"We better get going and tell the captain what's going on," Fin told everyone.  
Everyone was about to leave.  
"Thanks," Olivia whispered to Warner.  
"Sure," Warner nodded. Olivia got in the car.  
"So what the hell is going on with you and Kathy?"  
"I came home one day, I go to my room and there she is having sex with another guy." Elliot started the car.  
"Are you serious? She's having sex with a man in your bed? Why didn't you just kick him out and have a talk?"  
"I did kick him out and Kathy and I did have a talk. We decided it was best, because I'm never home."  
"She thinks that you and I had an affair didn't she?" Olivia asked.  
Elliot stopped the car and looked at his partner.  
"Yeah, she yelled at me because she thought I was cheating on her and I wasn't. When I told her nothing has ever happened with us, she got this weird look on her face. I told her I wanted a divorce because I didn't want to be in the same house with a woman that was cheating on me. I loved her Olivia. I brought home the money and all I get is a kick in the ass."  
"I'm really sorry," Olivia said.  
"It's not your fault."  
"What are you talking about? Of course it is. She thought you were cheating with me." Olivia got out of the car. "You know what? I think I'm going to walk for a little bit."  
"Are you sure?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded.  
"I'll meet you back at the station."  
"Okay," Elliot started the car and drove towards the station. Once Olivia was sure that Elliot was gone, she went over to his house and knocked on the door. Maureen opened the door.  
"Hey Olivia what are you doing here?"  
"Hi, I need to speak to your mom,"  
"Why? Is my dad okay?"  
"Yes he's fine don't worry, I just have to talk to Kathy."  
"Okay. Mom! Olivia's here!" Kathy came to the door.  
"Hi Olivia, is there something I can help you with?"  
"Can I speak to you out here?"  
"Sure," Kathy turned to Maureen. "Go do your homework."  
"Okay," Maureen went inside. Kathy sat down on the step.  
"What's going on Olivia, why are you here?"  
"I want to tell you, how dare you think I'm having an affair with your husband. Elliot is a nice guy and I love him, but I don't love him in that way. What you did was wrong. You could have come into the station and talk to me about this if you suspected that your husband was cheating on you. Elliot is not the type of guy who will throw all this away." Olivia told Kathy.  
"I know I'm stupid. I know what I did was wrong, but he's the one who said that he wanted a divorce."  
"That's because you thought he was cheating and for that you went to bed with another man." Olivia said.  
Kathy looked down to the ground.  
"I know I can't help it,"  
"Now I think that what Elliot did was a good thing. I have to go." Olivia got up.  
"Can I ask you to do something for me?" Kathy asked.  
"Sure," Olivia nodded.  
"Can you tell Elliot he is welcome back home anytime he wants?"  
Olivia nodded.  
"Thanks," Kathy got up and went inside. As Olivia was walking, she got a feeling someone was following her. She started to walk faster. Someone was about to hit her over the head, but someone came running and knocked him over. Olivia ran over and saw it was Goren.  
"Thank you!" Olivia cried, helping him.  
"I thought you might need a back up." Goren said, picking him up.  
"Well thank you,"  
"You need a ride?"  
"Sure,"  
They put the perp into the car and drove back to the Special Victims Unit.  
"Just go in there. I'll put him in a room." Olivia pointed to where everyone was walking around. Goren nodded. Olivia put the man in Room 1. "Don't make yourself too comfortable!"  
"Don't worry sweetie, I wasn't planning too," the man licked his lips.  
"Watch him please," she said to an officer who nodded. Olivia went back to the room.  
"Hey you okay?" Eames asked.  
"Fine thanks to your partner." Olivia said. "Elliot can I talk to you in private?"  
"Sure," Elliot got up and followed Olivia. "What's up?"  
"I went over to Kathy's." Olivia told her partner.  
"What?"  
"I talked to her and before I left she wanted me to tell you that you can come home anytime you want."  
"Hell no. I'm not about to go back there."  
"She said if you want too." Olivia said.  
"Well I'm not going to go back." Elliot shook his head.  
"Okay,"  
  
Back in the room, Eames kept looking at her partner. She had these feelings for him that she never had for him before. Eames was looking at folders when Elliot and Olivia came back.  
"Do we have anything new?" Olivia asked.  
Munch shook his head.  
"This is useless!" Goren said, putting another folder away.  
Olivia sat down next to Eames.  
"Do you mind if I help?" she asked.  
"No, here." Eames gave her some folders and Olivia started looking through.  
"Look at this," Olivia showed Eames.  
"It looks like Nicole had a few enemies." Eames said.  
Cragen came out of his office.  
"Please tell me we have something," he said, looking at everyone.  
"We did find some enemies that Nicole had." Olivia told him.  
"Good, Goren and Eames will go to the people on that list and talk to them. Make sure that you ask them anything and if they don't have an answer for one question, bring him or her in." Cragen told Eames and Goren.  
"Okay," Goren and Eames got up and took the list with them. Olivia smiled and Elliot looked at her.  
"What are you smiling at?"  
"I think that Eames likes her partner," Olivia told him.  
"Why do you think that?"  
Olivia just looked at her partner.  
"It's easy to tell," Olivia got up.  
"Olivia can I see you in my office?" Cragen asked.  
"Sure," Olivia went into Cragen's office and then Cragen came in and closed the door. "What's up?"  
"I want you to be careful on this case," Cragen told her.  
"What? Why?"  
"I got a phone call threatening you."  
"What?!" Olivia cried.  
"We're not sure who it is, but we want you to be careful. Can you do that? Please?"  
"Alright," Olivia nodded.  
"I want you to be with your partner anytime you can do you understand?"  
Olivia nodded and they went outside.  
Elliot wanted over to her.  
"We just got a call," he said.  
"About?"  
"Shots fired at the Andy's residence." Elliot answered. "We have to go."  
"Go," Cragen nodded to Olivia.  
They left and arrived at the residence.  
"What happened?" Olivia asked, showing her badge to an officer.  
"Someone walking by, heard shots fired," the officer led them inside.  
  
"I'm going to call Goren and Eames." Olivia dialed the phone number that Cragen had given them. "Hey its Benson. We need you here at the Andy's residence. Bye."  
Olivia went over to the room and saw that Andy and another man were laying.  
"Who's the other man?" Olivia asked the officer.  
"That's Andy's father."  
Elliot knelt down next to Andy.  
"He probably didn't feel a thing."  
There was a squeak of tires and soon Goren and Eames were inside.  
"Oh shit!" Goren cried.  
"There isn't anything you could have done," Olivia said, moving in front of him.  
"I could have put him and his father in protective custody," Goren bent down and looked at the father. "I wish I didn't accuse Andy's father of killing Nicole."  
"There was a high chance that Andy's father did kill Nicole. You didn't have a choice." Eames said.  
"I know, but-" Goren started.  
"Come on Goren," Elliot said.  
"Okay,"  
Warner came in.  
"Hey," Warner said.  
"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked.  
"Cragen called me. I'm going to take them down to the office and see what happened." Warner answered.  
Elliot nodded.  
"I'll call you if I get anything strange."  
"Thanks," Elliot said.  
"Sure,"  
Goren was looking down at the floor. He knelt down and touched the floor.  
"Look at this," he told his partner. Eames knelt down next to him and looked at what Goren was looking at.  
"Oh," Eames gasped. There was a part of an nail on the ground.  
"It has to be a woman," Goren put on gloves and picked it up looking at it more closely.  
"What makes you think it's a woman?" Fin asked, giving Goren an evidence bag.  
Eames and Goren looked at him.  
"What? It's true. It could be a man dressed as a woman. We get these kinds of cases all the time." Fin said.  
"That's true," Eames said. Goren looked at his partner.  
"Alright," Goren put the nail into an evidence bag.  
"We'll take it down to the lab," Fin took the bag and he and Munch left.  
"Well what are we going to do?" Goren asked.  
"We should check downstairs," Olivia said.  
"Okay," Elliot nodded. "We'll be back." he told Eames and Goren.  
The two partners went down to the basement and saw that there was fresh blood on the floor. Elliot looked at his partner and took out his gun. Olivia nodded and he went in. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He then saw another door and waved to Olivia to come over to him. He kicked the door in and saw one body on the floor and the other one of the bed. The person on the bed moaned softly and Olivia found the switch to turn on the light. Olivia saw it was a girl that was about 15 and a boy who was about 15 or 16. The boy was dead, but the girl was still breathing but faintly.  
"I need a bus at 3400 street! NOW!" Olivia cried into the walkie talkie.  
"Over," the voice on the other side said.  
"What's your name?" Elliot asked.  
"M-Madison," the girl said.  
"Okay Madison, you are going to have to stay with me. Can you do that?" Elliot asked, picking her up and carrying her.  
Madison nodded.  
"Can you open the door?" Elliot asked Olivia. Olivia opened the door and Elliot went upstairs. Olivia looked at the boy, and just stood there for a minute. Eames then came down.  
"You okay?" Eames asked.  
"I've been better," Olivia smiled.  
Eames went over to the body.  
"Cold to the touch. Who knows how long they've been down here." Eames said.  
"Warner's on her way. She's going to take the body and see what she can find."  
They went upstairs and found Goren looking under the sink. He had his gloves on.  
"What's going on?" Eames asked. Goren came out from under the sink.  
"We need everyone to get out of here!" he cried. Warner had just arrived.  
"What's going on?" Warner asked.  
"Just get the body and get out of here!" Goren told her. Warner nodded and went down to where the body was. She then came back with the body.  
"I'll do what I can to find out what happened to this guy." Warner told Olivia.  
"Thanks,"  
"Let's go!" Goren nudged them out. "I'm calling the FBI."  
"Why?" Eames asked. Goren dialed a number and told them.  
"I think Anthrax is in there." Goren told them. Soon FBI arrived. An agent from the FBI came up to them.  
"Which one of you reported the Anthrax?"  
"I did," Goren raised his hands.  
"Thanks so much. Anthrax is in there. Without you, many people could have died,"  
Olivia looked at the agent. She then called Warner.  
"Hey Warner, what do you have so far? Oh okay, bye." Olivia hung up.  
"What's up?"  
"Warner wants us there," Olivia said, putting her cell phone away. She got in her car and Eames and Goren got in their car and followed Olivia. Soon she pulled up to Warner's office. She got out and went inside.  
  
"Glad you can make it. This guy had Anthrax on him."  
"Knew it. The FBI just got that case. Anything else?" Olivia asked.  
"His liver and kidney are also missing." Warner told her.  
Goren looked at Warner.  
"What do you mean also?"  
"The first victim that we found had her liver and kidney cut out. Whoever is doing this is doing a damn good job of it."  
"Was there another victim?" Warner asked.  
Olivia nodded. "Oh god! Elliot touched her!"  
"Take me to him now," Warner put down her tools. Olivia and Warner ran out leaving Eames and Goren looking at the body.  
"Huh, that's interesting," Eames said, looking at the body.  
"It is," Goren agreed.  
  
Olivia and Warner arrived at the hospital.  
"I'm here to see Madison," Olivia told the nurse who was at the counter.  
"Room 119. Go down the hall and then go to the right and then straight until you hit the water fountain and then go left into the room." the nurse smiled.  
"Thanks," Olivia said.  
"Your welcome,"  
Olivia and Warner ran to the room and saw Elliot. Elliot was pacing back and forth when his partner came in.  
"Hey Olivia," Elliot smiled.  
"Can I talk to you outside?" Olivia asked.  
"Sure," Elliot came outside and saw Warner. "What's going on?"  
"I'm going to need you to come with me Elliot." Warner told him.  
"Okay," Elliot looked at his partner who just looked at him as he followed Warner. "What's going on?"  
"The second victim had Anthrax on him. Did you find any white powder when you picked up Madison?" Warner asked him, making him sit down.  
"No," Elliot said slowly.  
"I'll be right back," Warner closed the door and then went over to the doctors that were seeing if Madison was okay. "Hi, I'm Doctor Warner. I just have to ask you something."  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Janie. How many I help you?"


End file.
